


Any other way

by ShotgunOpera (emmadilla)



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Dating, F/M, One Shot, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/ShotgunOpera
Summary: Dally-fic. A little peek into Dallas and Sylvia's relationship, from Dallas' POV.





	Any other way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a work I posted a LONG time ago on ffnet. I'm probably going to eventually transfer everything, but probably not all at once. My name there was ShotgunOpera, I'm the same person, so please don't report this because I am me! I have not edited these works at all since they were first posted, so there may be mistakes. I'm not overly concerned, though, just keep in mind that these stories are almost ten years old now, so take it with a grain of salt. :)

I took a long drag on my cancer stick as I looked up at the grandfather clock. 6:45; she was supposed to be ready by 6:15. I growled in frustration and shouted up the stairs, "Get a move on already, Syl, we're late!"

"I'm comin', just a minute!" she shouted back at me.

I rolled my eyes; she'd said "just a minute" at least ten minutes ago and then ten minutes before that. I figured next time I'd ask her to be ready half an hour before I wanted to leave, but that didn't really help me now.

Sometimes I honestly wondered why the hell I put up with her bullshit. If she wasn't running late she was running her mouth and that was not something I liked in a girl. Then again I didn't look for much in a girl. "Alive" and "willing" and "not ugly" were the main qualities I looked for; anything else – like knowing how to keep her mouth shut – was just a bonus.

A bonus that Sylvia Richards didn't have.

But it could always be worse; glory did I ever know it could be worse. She could have been like that bitch Linda, the broad I was with when I met her. God, just thinking about that bitch made my flesh crawl I hated her so much. Besides being uptight and bitchy she was the biggest cock-tease I'd ever had the bad luck to meet. Whenever I did manage to get her to give it up, all the bitch ever did was complain: I was too sweaty, the position I wanted her in was too vulgar for her, or I wasn't going fast enough. The complaining might not have gotten on my nerves too bad if she'd have put her mouth to use for something other than bitching once in a while or been at least a little fun in the sack. Oh no, not Linda; damn broad didn't seem to know the meaning of giving head or even a simple handjob and fucking her was like fucking a corpse. I guess I thought that something was better than nothing but it didn't take me long to decide I could have a better time with my right hand than I ever could with Linda.

So I put up with Sylvia and her mouth and her inability to be on time because in spite of that she was easy on the eyes and she was good in bed. Not like she gave it up that often but when she did she made it count. Sweet Jesus, did she ever know how to make it count.

Soon enough, I heard the sound of her heels clacking on down the stairs and I turned around to see why the hell she'd taken so damn long getting ready and let out a low whistle when I got a good look at her. Her curly blond hair was left long and loose, exactly the way I liked it. Her eyes had so much eyeliner I swore she'd used a whole tube just for tonight and I scowled at that; I didn't really like it when she wore a lot of makeup but she never cared what I thought on the subject. That blue sweater dress, though … goddamn I wanted to jump her right then and there. She made my already tight jeans feel uncomfortably tight.

She gave me one of her smirks and asked, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

She spread her arms and turned around. "You like?"

I grinned at her. "Doll, I'd like you even better if you were naked."

She chuckled at that. "Yeah, I bet you would, you horndog."

I smashed the butt of my cigarette into an ashtray. "C'mon, we're late."

I slung an arm around her shoulder as we walked to Evie's house to catch a ride to the game. She may have been a pain in the ass sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
